HERS
by Lovbody8
Summary: Olivia Pope is on a Mission to save President Grant's Life by any means necessary " What's Love got to do with it Everything when the Man is "Hers "
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Pope was a woman on a mission bringing down Wonderland aka B6-13 by any means necessary no matter who got hurt even her own Father if he got in the way. This wasn't going to be easy with her mother now a terrorist plotting some evil plan against Washington who could she trust and who could she count on to make everything better if this assignment goes really wrong no one but herself... Olivia begins to watch Fitz like a Hawk nothing was more important than keeping her Lover and Friend alive knowing the danger she wouldn't allow anything to happen to him.

Olivia calls a board meeting at Pope associates everyone is there except Quinn who had threat Olivia with death for trying to pull her back into Pope Associates. Olivia was sad about Quinn's behavior and her involvement in B6-13 she decides that Quinn is on her own she been warned that " Wonderland" takes no Prisoners. Olivia tells Pope Associate to interview everyone follow every source to find a way to bring B6-13 down Harrison tells Olivia that Jake Ballard is Command and he's very dangerous...

Olivia said, " I know Jake's position but he just a figure-head for the President a " Tool"

Hunk said, " Don't be so sure Liv everything is not what it appears Jake is a product of Wonderland. He will do whatever he has to do they don't allow people to leave alive to destroy B6-13 will be dangerous they won't go quietly " Be Careful Liv "

Olivia said, " I'm not afraid to tackle this My father said to bring them all into the light that's what I plan to do brick by brick. My friend Cyrus Husband was killed by B6-13 so was the reporter and her source. My Father lost his soul to them whatever compassion he has is limited to me reminding him of My birth. As long as this organization exist we are all in danger, I refuse to have anyone I love destroyed by this Agency.

Abby said, " Livia, your mother is on the phone should I have the call traced ?

Olivia said, " No, I need to speak to her " just leave Me alone please ( everyone leaves the meeting with their assignments ) " Hello, Mom where are you ?

Mother said, " Hi Livvie, I don't need a babysitter why are you asking me questions remember I'm your mother you're not mine. I'm calling to tell you to back off stop looking for me for your own sake

Olivia said, " Mom, you lied to me it was you who destroys everyone you ever love just because you thought it would make a political statement

Mother said, " I did what I had to do now remember to stay out of my business !

Olivia said, " I'm bringing you to justice and B6-13

Mother said, " Why don't children listen to their mothers ? I'll destroy you, Livvie if you come after me ( ends call )

Olivia said, " Mom don't hang up, Mom !

Olivia grabs her lab top hurries home walks into her living room pours herself a glass of red wine she sits down place her computer on the coffee table viewing all the down load information that his team has gather on B6-13. She studies the different contacts that her mother had used while in London several different names with pictures immediately poping up with dates. She takes mental notes of the contacts she begins to read how they operate in gross in the information Olivia never noticed Jake looking over her shoulder study her information she feels his presence quickly she closes her computer before he can see the names of the terrorist...

Jake said, " Hi Olivia what are you doing ?

Olivia said, " Hi Jake how long have you been standing there ? Quickly closing her computer

Jake said, " Long enough to know what your doing is dangerous"

Olivia said, " I can take care of myself "

Jake said, " I hope you can " Good Night Olivia !"


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia slowly open hers eyes to the bright light of Sunshine streaming thru the large French doors of her bedroom. She adjust her body enjoying the warmth of her bed when she felt something or someone immediately she sat up pull back the covers to see Jake laying beside her completely nude. Watching him beginning to stir adjusting the covers his eyes flew open to see Olivia's surprise look...

Jake said, " Good Morning Olivia how did you sleep ?

Olivia said, " Jake what are you doing here in my bed ?

Jake said, " I think the response should be " Jake how did you sleep ? To answer your question Olivia: I slept great and I need to talk to you"

Olivia said, " Can't it wait it's 6:00 am in the morning I'm in bed it's not that serious, Jake "

Jake said, " That's where you're wrong it's serious and pillow talks are the best conversations between a Man &amp; a Woman so this conversation is happening now !

Olivia said, " I'm not listening get out of my bed" ! She tries to leave her bed before Jake stops her grabbing her wrist pulling her back "

Jake said, " Now listen stop investigating B6-13 you are stepping on toes there are things you know nothing about Olivia, I don't want to lose you" he pleads with her thru eye contact

Olivia said, " You already lost me the moment you became B6-13 Command for the last time get out of my bed !

Jake said, " I love you, Olivia that's why I'm here because I know deep down side you love me so let's leave from here become other people and share a life since this is what we both want, right" ?

Olivia said, " Jake your delusional you're Command of B6-13 and there's no walking into the light for Us'

Jake said, " Your Boyfriend did this he gave me control of Wonderland knowing it would destroy Us in the process He'll pay for this ! Don't worry Olivia Pope, I'm leaving your bed and your life but once I walk out of Your door then I will feel nothing for you. I will become Command again ready to crush all those who oppose my will even you for the last time stop investigating B6-13.

Olivia said, " I can't stop ! I promise to destroy Wonderland for all the blood that its shed and lives it's destroyed

Jake said, " Good bye Olivia" giving her a long passionate kiss

Olivia watch Jake transforming in front of her eyes his warm light brown eyes grew cold his physical presence became dangerous he hurried to get dress in silent once dress he head towards the front door never looking back. She had become his past the good in him that was now dead the Woman that he had once love is now a threat who must be dealt with accordingly . He steps outside of her apartment realizing what he had to do an evil smile cross his lips.

Olivia saw the door close she knew that Jake was gone forever he loved her now he was gone she grab her cell phone calling Fitz ...

Olivia said, " Is it true ?

Fitz said, " Is what true ?

Olivia said, " Did you give Jake my father's job B6-13 to keep him away from me ?

Fitz said, " Jake wanted Command and your Father was a threat to your Mother's security, I did what you wanted Liv

Olivia said, " You knew the code of B6-13 That Command had to follow orders so giving Jake this job would destroy any feelings he had for me, right ?

Fitz said, " Liv, I'm not the bad guy here you ask for a favor and I did it "

Olivia ends her call with Fitz lies back in bed closing her eyes trying to get the pounding out of her head. She drifts off to sleep suddenly she gets a call from Quinn who wants to meet her about coming home to Pope Associates. Quinn gives Olivia the address where the meeting will take place then ends the call. Olivia hurries to get dress so that she can meet her old friend she locks her apartment gets into her car puts the address in the GPS system following the directions to a tee soon she is there but something keeps her inside the car.

She hears a knock on the car window its Huck wanting to get inside unlocking the door Huck is let in where he quickly locks the doors telling Olivia to drive away it's a set up that Quinn is not there Jerry is with a gun. Olivia heeds Huck warning speeding away until she safe Huck tells her where to go so they can talk. She drives to a quiet street parks waits for Huck to explain...

Olivia said, " Huck what's going on why was Jerry there instead of Quinn ?

Huck said, " Command issue an order that you and President Grant are be eliminated ! I can't stop them Liv from hurting you don't see Quinn under any circumstances she works B6-13 and she just a trap they know you trust her so they will continue to use her against you.

Olivia said, " Quinn is confused and hurt she wants to come home"

Huck said, " No, No she is a monster like me they control her completely ! Command calls to me to destroy you but I'm fighting them but the forces are strong their pull is too strong. I don't know how long I can resist them Liv they are ordering me everyday B6-13 is in my head everyday to stop you. I can't be around you much longer the urge is too great do their will you have to be safe from me too.

Olivia said, " Huck, I how do I destroy a Snake ? ( B6-13)

Huck said, " You have to become a Snake to destroy it so there's no fear when you face it "

Olivia said, "Huck, I'm your friend remember that I'm your friend not B6-13

Huck said, " I will try "


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia drove to Pope &amp; Associates to meet with Abbey's Boyfriend David Rosen she quickly park her car got into the glass elevator taking it the 5th floor she walks to the board room where David was waiting he seem nervous almost shaking putting on a brave face for Olivia. She place her purse on the table then takes a seat across from David.

Olivia said, " What's wrong?

David said, "I'm scared for myself and Abbey there was a letter sent to me signed in blood

Olivia said, " Where's the Letter ?

David said, " I don't know I guess it's still at my house threatening me is one thing but Abbey is another this little project of yours has gone to far Olivia !

Olivia said, " David, we have to stick together bringing down B6-13 isn't easy we both know that ?

David said, " I left her at home she was resting look I can't lose my girlfriend like Cyrus lost his husband it's crazy but I know how they work it's not worth it

Olivia said, " I understand your fears so if you want to pull out and take Abbey away from all of this it's fine

David said, " That's what I'm going to do

He quickly gives her all the information he has about B6-13 placing the folder on the glass table. He said they're leaving for the Bahamas he will be in touch. Olivia felt alone who could she trust to help her now she calls Harrison who quickly comes over to help her along with Abbey. They arrive together to strength Olivia whose surprise to see them especially Abbey...

Olivia said, " I thought you left the country with David what are you doing here ?

Abbey said, " Your my friend I told David to go head. I know he'll be safe where he's going so my mind is at ease. What's up ?

Harrison said, " Yeah, Liv why the stress call ?

Olivia said, " I talk to Huck about Wonderland asking him how to take it down he said to become what you trying to fight. I want to become a B6-13 agent a spy one of their foot soldiers, I want to know how they think what triggers they are using to keep Huck and Jake hostage to their calls to destroy people. I have to know what I need to do to take them down.

Harrison said, " Do you know what you're asking Liv to become one them how would you stay sane ?

Abbey said, " Their trained to act without question can you do that without blowing your cover ?

Olivia said, " I hope it never comes to that I have no choice now help me"

Harrison makes a couple of calls asking former agents that owe him favors to help with this project silence is important nothing can disclose to anyone under any circumstances. He finds a Retired Captain whose willing to help Olivia gain access to a camp in North Carolina that recruits B6-13 agents from different parts of the Arm forces as a promise to Harrison. Abbey does the research on this camp gives Olivia the background.

Abbey said, " Ok, here's the deal this secret camp is located in Sea Rose, NC it's a base used by the Marines but all forces use the place anyway here's the deal once you get into the camp we can't get you out under any circumstances without blowing your cover so you're on your own.

Harrison said, " All information on this mission would be destroyed you would have a new identity and new look if you are found out they would ask you questions until you talk then they would destroy anyone that's help you. You can't talk Liv here take this keep it on you ...

Olivia said, " what's this ?

Harrison said, " A small gun just keep it on you hopefully you wont have to use it tomorrow you will be flown to the camp

Abbey said," Here's the code to use when your ready for pick up # 235 Charlie if you use this we will come to get you !

Olivia said, " I'm ready to go.

Olivia grab her cell dial his number it rings she hears his voice she said, " I need to see you when can we meet ? Fitz said, " I'm in a Cabinet Meeting about Foreign Policy so whatever it is will have to wait. Olivia said, " I want you now meet me at Our Private Place in 15 minutes and don't keep me waiting, Fitz. President Grant quick made his excuses to adjourn the meeting there were plenty of questions as he walks out he simply ignore them. Olivia arrived at their private bungalow which was fully furnished with everything they wanted. She took a bubble bath change into her favorite lingerie Olivia has a bottle of Red wine chilled with glasses at the ready hearing keys in the front door she pours the wine.

Fitz opens the door with a big boutique of Red Roses in his hand he was met with a lusty kiss from Olivia. Her lips parting searching for his nectar he managed to get the flowers out-of-the-way before they were crushed by her warm body pressing up against his. Fitz said, " My goodness Liv , I love the way you smell. Olivia said, " I just had a bubble bath. Fitz said, " You could have waited I'm filthy let me get clean up too ..

Olivia said, " No, I will give you a bubble bath " Fitz quickly got undress stepping into warm water that scented with Lavender Perfume she gently wash him. Fitz quickly dries off grabs his Blue robe slips his feet inside leather slippers he takes Olivia's hand following her back to the living room where he was given a glass of wine.

Fitz said, " What's going on Liv ? He looks at her knowing she had something on her mind. Is it Jake are you still seeing him ?

Olivia said, " No, I'm not seeing Jake anymore you made sure of that by giving him Command. She didn't give him chance to protest she simply move closer to him looking into his eyes she said, " I really love you Fitzgerald Grant with all my heart, I just needed you to hear that from me. Command has threaten your life and I can't allow anything to happen to you so I'm going to bring them down before they destroy Us.

Fitz said, " Did Jake threaten my life or was it your Father ? I have plenty of protection the Secret Service will protect me and my family. My concern is your safety Liv that's what keeps me up at night ! Olivia said, " I won't let you stay up all night worrying about me now show me how well you can protect me giving him a tender kiss soon they were making passionate love with Olivia remembering every touch of Fitz's love.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia gives her Lover a kiss she felt bad about hiding the truth from Fitz something told her to tell him but she couldn't he would try to stop her from her mission. She was lost in her own thoughts until she felt a hand pulling her close Fitz said, " What's going on Liv ? The question caught Olivia by surprise breaking her concentration Olivia said, " What ?

Fitz said, " There's something that you're not telling me and I want to know what it is now ?

Olivia said, " I can't tell you please just know it's handle ?

Fitz quickly sits up letting the sheet fall off his chest " I hate this ! " now trying to find his pants looking upset waiting for more information from Olivia that's never going to come. He stands up his full nude body in view putting on his pants and shirt. Olivia leaves the bed walks towards the bathroom turns on the shower she steps inside feeling the refreshing water cleanse her mind &amp; Body. Now completely dress Fitz is still upset at Olivia walking to the front door he decides to head towards the bathroom pushing the door open pulling back the shower curtain he steps inside the shower grabs her shoulders, he said, " What's handle ?

Olivia said, " Fitz stop this ! you're getting wet "

Fitz said, " I want to know what you're up to something is about to happen isn't ?

Olivia said, " If you must know I not going to allow my father's threats to rule my life anymore

Fitz said, " Is he threatening you ? Cause if he is I'll stop him

Olivia said, " No, He's my father, I need to deal with him in my own way" she quickly takes off his wet tie next his soak shirt finally unzipping his pants tossing his wet clothes to the floor. She said, " Now we'll have to go back to bed to get dry again slipping him a wet kiss. Later that morning Olivia arrived at a secret location at Fort Wayne Marine base she was met by Sgt. Jason Tolly who really didn't want this assignment he walks towards Olivia immediately gets into her face. Olivia steps back to regain some of her personal space looking at him waiting for a cordial greeting, she said, " My name is Olivia Pope...

Sgt. Tolly said, "Ms. Pope today you will be reborn my name is Sgt. Jason Tolly, I'm going to make you a survivor, a hero, a weapon, a soldier you are my clay

Olivia said, " I'm here to learn this is the best place to do that I was told

Sgt. Tolly said," Come with me "

Olivia follow him without question she didn't know what was in store she only knew she needed the skills to fight B6-13 on its own terms. Sgt. Tolly lead her to a waiting jeep with a military driver sitting attention his eyes straight ahead never acknowledging Female. The driver waited until she was in the Jeep his orders received drives off towards the Military Barracks. Olivia kept silent waiting to see where he was taking her soon they stop in front of a small gray building where a Military escort approach her searching her for weapons. They check her security clearance allowing her to proceed to General Mao's Office where he begin to brief her ...

General Mao said, " Please take a seat how can the military help you, Ms. Pope ?

Olivia said, " I'm here to save a good friend's life and bring down a monster call B6-13. I want to learn about combat, explosives, how to deprogram someone to clear my mind &amp; emotions when this is done can you help me with that General Mao.

General Mao said, " I can help you with combat and explosives but a clear conscious you don't get one their expensive one of the casuality of what we do : Here are the rules 1. Never question an order 2. Your best friend is yourself 3. think like your enemy. Do you understand ?

Olivia said, " Yes

General Mao said, " Yes Sir" is the correct answer Ms. Pope !

Olivia said, " Yes Sir " I only need 5 days to get the skills I need

General Mao makes a phone call ," hey Tolly let's get started. Olivia given a military uniform for training exercises. She was taken to practice range to fire a semi automatic weapon after an hour of practice her targets became bigger and tougher to hit some were moving and few were standing yet some of the targets appeared without warning still she had to fire. She was trained to use several other weapons with deadly force until she master them nothing was left to chance. Olivia had train for hours feeling tired and hungry she wanted a shower change her clothes deciding to stop she puts down her weapons walks towards Sgt. Tolly to tell him of her discomfort.

Sgt. Tolly said, " Ms. Pope, your assignment isn't complete there are still targets that must be dispose of before you can quit.

Olivia said, " I'm tired and I'm leaving where can I stay you didn't show me

Sgt. Tolly said, " I didn't show you because you won't need it this is survival mode if you want to sleep you have to earn it

Olivia said, " Look, I don't have time for this just direct me to the barracks with my bed and I'll finish this silly game with you tomorrow.

Sgt. Tolly said, " Ms. Pope, I gave you a direct order to stay ! I was going to wait until tomorrow but you left me no choice since you have broken the first rule. You made a bad decision this is a shooting range your targets will now try to find you since you didn't complete your assignment to make it out of here you must take down your targets or they will end your life. If you win then you get to sleep if you don't your life will be over fair exchange isn't ?

Olivia said, " This is crazy let me out of here" Sgt. Tolly puts her weapon back in her hand then swiftly leaves closing the gates behind him " Now Ms. Pope it's up to you ! Olivia tries to get the gates open she becomes afraid clutching the gun closer she sees her targets moving towards her something has to give she hopes it's not her


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia stood near the gates checking the rounds in her gun seeing she only had 3 bullets left she takes aim at the first target hitting it she feels a bullet wiz by her ear falling to the ground crawling to a small bush for cover holding her breath. The other targets kept coming towards her with their weapons at the ready to fire at her with Lighting speed. Olivia takes aim keeping them in her sights she fires missing the second target soon the other two were upon her forcefully knocking the gun out of her hand. Olivia was now the target with guns aim her way closing her eyes she waited for the shots to be fired feeling a hand pull her back she quickly open her eyes to see Sgt. Tolly fire on the two targets disabling them watching them hit the ground..

Sgt. Tolly said, " Ms. Pope why didn't you take your targets out ? you had a shot they were in your sight, I repeat why didn't you take the targets out ?

Olivia quickly got to her feet looking at Sgt. Tolly before slapping him hard across his face " I could've been killed those weren't blanks they were real bullets you knew that you " Bastar- -" ! She was stop from saying the word feeling two strong hands gripping her arms slightly shaking her. He screamed, " You don't ever strike a Commanding Officer ! Who the hell do you think you are Missy ?

Olivia fights to free herself from his grip but he's to strong, she said, " Let me go ! He release her waiting for the rest of her rage " You knew why I was here to learn how to shoot this was supposed to be target practice not me almost getting killed...

Sgt. Tolly said, " I saved your life from those Androids ( Targets) they were program to kill you but I didn't allow that to happen, did I ? Huh, well did I ? now you owe me big time

Olivia said, " Why were they program to kill me ?

Sgt. Tolly said, " That's classified information just be glad I didn't let it happen

Olivia said, " Yes, I do owe you " she moves closer to him giving him a swift kick in his private parts she runs out of the target range uses her security clearance to leave. Hurrying to her cabin she calls Harrison to get out of this place she would find another way to destroy B6-13.

Harrison said, " Liv is everything ok ?

Olivia said, " No, I need to leave fast this place isn't safe "

Harrison said," What's wrong ?

Olivia said, " Sgt. Tolly is working with B6-13 he tried to have me killed today on the target range

Harrison said, " He's a long time friend, I can't believe it nobody else knew what was going down here but Us

Olivia said, " Well someone else knew now they're trying to kill me

Harrison said, " I'll pick you up in about 20 minutes make your way to the front gate show your badge walk slowly to the car. Make them believe your still on their side

Olivia said, " Ok, Hurry ! she clicks off her phone puts it in her black bra gathering her things to leave her phone rings unsure of whether to answer it she slowly said, " Hello ".

Sgt. Tolly said, " Hi Ms. Pope, I'm calling to ask for your forgiveness what happen today was a horrible error.

Olivia said, " Ok ?

Sgt. Tolly said, " I need for you to believe me this wasn't my fault the Androids were switch to a kill mode which alter their behavior. I would like show you how truly sorry I'm about all this mix up have dinner with me tonight .

Olivia glance at her watch noticing the time turning her attention toward her pack bags, " I'm sorry it's been a long day I'm tired.

Sgt. Tolly said, " I'm not taking No for answer I'm coming over personally to take you to dinner so be ready

Olivia said, "Sure " she closes her phone gathers her bags sneaks out of her cabin shows her badge walks toward the gate she can see the waiting car just beyond the Security Gate. She turns to see the headlights from a military vehicle driving toward her cabin. Olivia quickly gets into the awaiting car with Harrison drives away before she was stop by the Military Guard.

Happy to leave the North Carolina Army base in one piece she breathe easier boarding a plane for Washington, D C thinking" who was the Mole at Pope &amp; Associates ? Who else knew her plan ?. Arriving back in Washington she heads to Pope &amp; Associates walking into her office putting her briefcase down on the table sitting in her comfortable leather chair behind her desk thinking of a plan she notice a shadow in the corner. Frozen to her seat she couldn't scream as a figure emerge to confront her.

Out of the shadows she sees Jake walking towards her with a question in his eyes " What are you doing, Olivia " ?

Olivia said, " That's none of your concern don't you have better things to do then ask me meaningless questions, " why are you here Jake ?

Jake said, " To stop you" You don't understand what the stakes are First of all I'm not the enemy here it's your father, second your going up against an organization that will never let you destroy it and third you're way over your head.. Listen Olivia, I can only protect you to a certain point

Olivia said, " Jake, I don't want your protection or need it beside your Command of B6-13," why would you help me?

Jake walks closer leaving enough personal space so Olivia could feel safe, " I'm not Command anymore your Father is The President's son was killed by B6-13 " so you see it's not me that you have to fear its your father. Olivia look at Jake with disbelief in her eyes this was her father that gave his word no one she loved would be hurt her father promised. Jake was talking about someone else a trained killer this couldn't be true. Olivia said, " The President's son was sick that's how he die there were no conspiracy to take his young life it was tragedy.

Jake puts his hand on Olivia's shoulder asking, " Then why are you trying to bring down B6-13 ? Because you know the truth about them don't you ? Your father is going to take his revenge on everyone in his way including you. What were you doing at the Army base ? Tell me so I can save you

Olivia said, " I was trying to find a way to save The President's life from you ( B6-13) I want to learn the secret of what made this disgusting organization tick. I'm not going to let you or My father take Fitz life. Jake gently stroke her face looking into her eyes saying, " I want to leave here and put my sins behind me this has been a nightmare to live please help me into the light come away with me. I've destroy lives done things that are horrible and I don't want to be that man anymore, I want to love and a family with a place to rest..

Olivia takes his hand away from her face moves a couple of steps back looks at Jake with cold eyes , " I can't walk into the light until I drag B6-13 with me it has destroy my family and now Fitz son. Jake, I'm asking you to help me with this task your life is at stake to My father won't forgive you either help me" she looks into his eyes for answer


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia waits to hear Jake's answer which came after a brief moment of silence, " I'll help you if you'll promise me one thing ?

Olivia said, " what's that ?

Jake said, " You realize your father is a monster !

Olivia said, " I'll deal with my Father"

Her phone rings she waits until Jake leaves before answering it " Hello "

Fitz said, " Hello Liv, where have you been why haven't you return any of my calls ? I've been worried sick about you no one would tell me anything, what were you thinking ?

Olivia said, " I've been thinking about you and your family. I couldn't watch you suffer the hurt of losing your son you didn't need me holding your hand that was Mellie's place. I'm afraid for you, Fitz ... I can't rest until your safe. Fitz said, " Safe that's odd word to use how about love listen Liv my life isn't for you to worry about you can't keep me safe the Secret Service will reduce any threat to me , I'm protected.

Olivia said, " You're not safe no one is unless B613 is dismantle brick by brick. My father promise me not to hurt anyone I love but his words were hollow, I realize that now.

Fitz said, " Stop it ! I've given control back to your Father.

Olivia said, " You don't know what my Father is capable of he's not harmless ?

Fitz said, " I need your Father to track down any threat to my family or this Country ! your father is a Man of purpose he's going to provide complete security.

Olivia said, " Where's my mother ? Is she still in Washington or did she leave ?

Fitz clears his throat before giving her the news " She's been capture a couple of her associate were deported but not until they were question by your father. I'm afraid he didn't get much information from them that's unfortunate he's going to question your mother about her activities and her other contacts at least that's what I was told.

Olivia almost drops the phone, " My Father has My mother in custody ? where ?

Fitz said, " Homeland Security Building they won't let you in without Security Clearance from me and I can't give you that clearance.

Olivia said, " Why not?

Your Father said you wouldn't understand the hard choices he has to make not letting you see your mother is one and I agree your mother is a known Terrorist who inflicted terrible panic and destruction. I'm sorry Liv ! (ends the call)

Olivia quickly walks to Huck for a few answers finding him at his computer typing a cryptic letter before quickly deleting it when hears Olivia's voice.

Olivia said, " Huck, what are doing ?

Huck stares straight ahead never turning around to look at her ignoring the question. Olivia said, " Hey ! Huck are you ok ? she walks around to face him looking up from his computer Huck waits before answering " I'm writing a letter to my brother " You want something Liv ?

Olivia said, " I need security clearance to see my Mother and The President won't give it to me can you help me get into Wonderland ?

Huck said, " I don't want too but I will make you a badge it's only good for 45 mins after that you'll be considered an intruder if you are caught they will keep you ! he produces a floor plan from his memories of where interrogations are held in the building.

Olivia nods understanding the stakes, Huck gives her the code to use when entering the section of the building where her mother was being held. He produces a badge telling Olivia to please be careful to leave when time is up. Don't forget 45 mins ", Huck said. Olivia drives into the building shows her badge sets her watch before entering the section where Maya Pope is being held walking into the room empty, Olivia said, " Where's Maya Pope ? The Guard said, " She's here" ! He walks to the middle of the room bends down opens a trap door where bars were covering the opening. Olivia quickly bends down calling her mother's name, " Mom, Mom" with no answer she calls again asking the guard to leave them alone to talk, " Mom its Olivia can you hear me ?

Maya Pope said, " Livvy help me please your father has me in this hole ?

Olivia said, "I don't know Mom so many people have been hurt because of you

Maya Pope said, " Then why the hell are you here, huh ? she quickly wipes a piece of black hair away from her face straightening her uniform while sitting on the cold cell floor looking up at her beautiful daughter.

Olivia said, " I need your help to stop the threat against The President can you help me save The President's life ?

Maya Pope said, " Saving your lover's life is not my priority your father is going to do what I couldn't so I can't help you.

Olivia said, " Why are you so cruel what happen to you, mom ? I thought I could talk to you but I see this is where you belong now I know why.

Maya Pope hears her daughter standing to walk away she thinks quickly changing her mind, " Livvy don't leave I'll help you.

Olivia said, " I want to save Fitz's life and stop my Father.

Maya Pope said, " I want that to Baby but you have to get me out of here so I can help you destroy your Father's plans for both of Us !

Olivia said, " How do I know I can trust you, Mom ? will you keep your word ?

Maya Pope said, " Yes, Honey !

Olivia looks at her watch realizing she's out of time she calls for the guard to escort her out of the building he comes into the room to close the trap door. Olivia pulls out a gun tells him to unlock bar door and lift her mother out of the hole which he quickly does. Olivia orders the guard to go inside the hole where the bar door is lock on him.

Maya takes the gun out of Olivia's hand cause Olivia fall against the wall not waiting Maya Pope escapes down the hall seeing the guards she quickly rejoins her daughter. Now the alarm was sounding Olivia could hear heavy footsteps she saw a group of guards heading her way with guns drawn. She reach into her pocket managing to set off a fire cracker rolling it down the hall it cause enough of a commotion for her and Maya Pope to slip out of the building without being noticed.

They quickly get inside of Olivia's car driving away to Jake's Place hiding the car inside his garage walking up the short flight of stairs to his apartment. Olivia uses her key to open the door letting them inside where Jake was waiting for them with a glass of white wine he saw them entering on his monitor... Jake said," Why is Maya Pope in my home ? Olivia said, " I need you to keep her safe from my Father she promise to help me bring down B613 and stop the threat on Fitz's life

Jake said, " You believe her... she is a terrorist who tried to kill The President at a campaign rally surely you haven't forgotten that have you ?

Maya said, " I'm not threat to you Mr. Ballard it's My Ex husband who has to pay for my lover's death and the lost of my freedom. I'm going to help you destroy B613 you got my word after I help you then you'll leave me alone forever that includes you too, Livvy. Do we have agreement ?

Olivia said, " Yes, I will let you go !


	7. Chapter 7

Eli Pope was angry with his security that Maya Pope manage to escape his grasp again he wanted her back badly ordering his men to find her to make it a priority. Now that Maya Pope was safe from Eli's imprisonment Olivia thoughts turn to Fitz and his family with the lost of their son knowing the hurt must be unbearable for them. She sends flowers to the family but keeps her distance this was their time feeling the need to give Fitz this space. Fitz was now a shell of his old self saying good bye to his first born son who held so much promise was super hard not even Mellie could find a way to penetrate it. She watches her husband slowly lose interest in his Presidency with staff members covering for the President asking the Country to give President Fitzgerald Grant space to grieve the lost of his son in private.

Several Days had pass Mellie starts to see her husband began to drink more than before unable to stop the downward spiral she seeks help from the White House Physician. Mellie said, " I'm sorry Dr. Brooks for bringing this up now but I'm at my wits end Fitz is destroying himself before my very eyes I'm afraid for him and for Us. Dr. Brooks said, " Don't worry Mellie the grieving process hits everyone differently just give your husband more time and space to handle his anger and sadness just listen to him. Mellie said, " I've given him plenty of time to get himself together but unfortunate the Country needs him, my children need him and I need him. I need something to bring him Fitz told Cyrus he wasn't in the mood to hear this right now continuing to sip his drink. Cyrus said, " Well that's to bad because we have a world that has Wars, disease out breaks, terrorism and a disfunctioning economy in this country and you don't care ? Fitz said, " I can't handle anything right now you and Vice President take care of it. He calls a staffer into the Oval Office Fitz said, " I want a car to take me out of here get someone now. The staffer said, " Ok Mr. President right away Sir" Fitz hurried to the awaiting car gave instructions to the driver to go to a familiar address. Olivia hears the hurried knocking on the door she quickly answers it seeing the love of her life she invites Fitzgerald Grant inside.

Fitz looks bewilder taking a seat on her sofa resting his head against the soft leather closing his eyes Olivia takes a seat next to him reaching for his hand taking it into hers. Fitz opens his eyes quickly pulling his hand away looking at her with complete sadness in his eyes " Where were you ?

Olivia said, " I didn't want to intrude this was your time to grieve for your son and Mellie is your wife she was there to comfort you. I sent flowers it wasn't my place to be there you needed your wife.

Fitz said," How the Hell do you know what I need huh? I needed you to hold me and stop me from shaking to reassure me of a future only you can give to me this is what I needed. I can't go thru this alone anymore it hurts so damn bad" he begins to sob over his dead son. Olivia puts her arms around him embracing his emotions " I'm sorry for not being there for you, baby giving him a kiss. Fitz pulls back " let's leave here and just be Us back to Vermont our home. I'll make all the arrangements we can leave tonight. Olivia agreed quickly packing an overnite bag.


	8. Chapter 8

Fitz agreed to make the arrangements soon they were flying over Washington, D.C with the blades of the Chopper buzzing in their ears. Looking at the bright lights over the Capital Building, the Washington Mall and the House of Congress still took their breath away the view never became jaded to them now leaving their old lives behind to begin a new one. Fitz placed his arm around Olivia pulling her closer to him " How did I get so lucky to deserve you ? Olivia leans back against his chest looking up at him, " You ate all your vegetables ..." giving him a kiss. After a few hours They arrive safely in Vermont the helicopter landed on their front lawn of their love nest carefully leaving the Chopper Fitz takes Olivia's hand walking into their newly furnished home. Olivia wonders if she could ever leave it again," Oh Honey this place is beautiful when did you have it furnished ?

Fitz said, " The Moment you ask me not to sell the house" He looks at her with utter happiness let me show you around the place. Olivia said, " Can't it wait until the Morning just show me around you " Fitz carries her up stairs to the Master bedroom which was softly decorated in Olivia's favorite colors to make her feel more at home. She marvels at how well he knew her taste with every detail carefully plan with her in mind Olivia quickly slip into soft lavender nite gown while Fitz starts a romantic fire in the stone fire-place. Fitz unbutton his shirt walks over to Olivia give her a passionate kiss she closes her eyes to enjoy her Lover's touch. She starts to taste his tears as they roll down his face bit overwhelmed Fitz begins let his emotion take over his mind he tries to fight it but nothing can stop his bereavement from escaping not even Olivia's love can quench it.

Olivia said, " Fitz, it's alright go on and cry for your son" she allows him to put his head on her shoulder as to brace him against his continual heartache. I know how it feels to lose someone you love it feels like a punch in the gut.

Fitz said, " How do you know how I feel ? I lost my son mysteriously before my eyes and I couldn't protect him or save his life, I'm The President of The United States commanding Armies to War and Governing one of the most powerful Countries in the World but I couldn't save my own son. He leaves Olivia's embrace walks over to dresser table made of pure Italian glass pours himself a glass of Sherry.

Olivia said, " Your Wrong ! I do know what its like to lose a family member that means the world to you

Fitz said, " Who did you lose ? he takes a drink

Olivia said, " My Mother "

Fitz puts down his drink turns to face her seeing the hurt in her eyes and her inner strength to stay strong for him. He said, " Tell me about it " he waits until she's ready

Olivia said, " My Mother was there for me in the beginning she would always put my welfare first before anything she did I was the center of her life. My birthdays were always very creative and fun she was like the big sister I never had growing up there's nothing Mom wouldn't do for me. Until... her voice trails off.. the day Maya Pope left for a business trip I was 12 years old my father told me later that day that my mother had died in a terrible accident. I felt everything at once rage, hurt, abandonment, loneness, confusion my Mom was my world now she was gone. I thought she had died until years later I find out that my father knew where she was all along and he never mention her to me knowing just a word from her voice could have made the difference to me. My father heard my cries for my mother and he said nothing for years about her now tears begin streaming down Olivia's beautiful brown cheeks.

Fitz said, " Your Mother didn't die she's still here for your touch and you can talk to her"

Olivia said, " The Mother that I loved who once love me die a long time ago so did my Father's love for her. Thru his self-hatred for My Mom, he stop loving me in the process I know about lost " She tries in vain to hold her emotions together feeling herself crumb under the strain of talking about her parents. Olivia feels Fitz strong arm catch her gently laying her on the bed his face is above hers looking into her eyes, Fitz said, " I promise to never let you feel hurt or alone, pain like that again, I promise to protect you and honor you " I love you. He begins to kiss her tears away as they make love.

Meanwhile back in Washington, D.C. Jake is starting to feel the heat from Maya Pope who wants out she knows it just a matter time before Eli and B613 finds her and she was determine not to return to Eli's private hell for her. Jake gets a call from an informant about Eli's plans to take over the FBI and CIA consolidating his power to control everyone or to make people disappear he doesn't like. Jake said, " Maya, we've got move a group of B613 operatives on their way over here to pick you up like proto so let's go ! Maya said, " Go where Baby ? Olivia promise my freedom if I help her save her lover now you tellin me that they coming to take my freedom. Look, I don't like the odds I'm leaving now but it's going to be a solo trip. Jake said, " Your not going anywhere you're a threat to this country by being an active terrorist, I can't allow you to leave sit the hell down.

Maya Pope moves closer to Jake to size him up taking her hands down the length of his body, " I can see why Livvy like you" she laughs, " If I had more time baby I would give you a reason to stay " she backs away pointing a gun at his belly. Maya Pope said, " Don't make no sudden moves Jake Ballard I'm not like my daughter you can believe that now toss me your wallet and car keys. Jake did what Maya ask she quickly took several hundred dollars and his passport slowly walking toward the door opening it to make sure the coast was clear. Jake said, " Hey, wait how am I suppose to leave with those B613 nut jobs heading over here, huh ? Maya said, " I don't know Baby but you better think of something fast sounds like they coming up the walk way" she disappears into the garage gets into Jake's car before she can leave Jake jumps in after her.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia slowly opens her eyes to a beautiful Vermont morning she hears the birds singing their songs of love. She feels for Fitz but he wasn't there smelling fresh brew coffee and sizzling bacon she knows where he is now hungry she gets out of bed. Olivia finds her beautiful Lavender night-gown laying on the floor she quickly puts it's on while slipping her feet into her lavender furry slippers walking toward the French doors she opens them wide to discover a private balcony that allow for a complete view of the Lake. The wind softly blows thru her hair Olivia takes in the fresh air closing her eyes enjoying nature until it dawns on her there's a problem.

She hurries inside looks for her small gray duffel bag looking on the dresser by the fire-place next bed nothing she calls, " Fitz have you seen my gray duffel bag ? No answer is received so she walks towards the chief kitchen asking again, " Fitz have you seen my small gray duffel bag ? He was busy turning the bacon while trying to scramble eggs at the same time.. Fitz said, " No, I haven't seen it hey sweetheart can you give me a hand with breakfast ? Olivia walks up behind him to realize that all he was wearing was an apron and nothing more she could see the rosy cheeks of his buttocks. Fitz said, " Don't worry I wash my hands can you get the plates their over there" She gets the plates offering each one to Fitz to fill with Bacon &amp; eggs giving him a kiss taking the plates to the table. They sit down to eat.

Olivia said, " Thank you for breakfast do you usually make it only wearing your apron ?

Fitz said, " I never get to make breakfast in The White House but since this is Our house I felt free ! I have an agenda that is to eat breakfast and take you back to bed no clothes needed today. He takes a couple sip of orange juice flashing Olivia a sexy look.

Olivia said, " I thought you would show me the rest of the house first beside I have to find my gray bag are you sure you haven't seen it ?

Fitz said, " No, why is it so important ? Crunching down on a piece of bacon

Olivia said, " My birth control pills are in the gray bag ! we can't have a baby right now so no pleasure until I take my pills. She tries to leave the table before Fitz stops her, " Don't look for the bag let nature take its course I want you to have my baby. Olivia said, " What are you saying Fitz this would cause a Scandal "

Fitz said, " I understand what I'm asking and what it means but it feels right especially in this house. This is where I want my baby born in this house a baby would make this house a home and our family complete.

Olivia said, " What about Mellie and your children ? The White House ? Your commitment to your Presidency ? I won't be the cause of you losing everything..

Fitz looks at her saying, "You are everything ! Life without you means nothing it's empty to me if it weren't for the love of my children, I would have left years ago. I love my children they mean the world to me but they will grow up and have their own lives to live. Olivia, I built this house for you and me to raise a family to live in it as Husband and Wife this is why it exist.

Olivia said, " What are you going to do ?

Fitz said, " I'm going to finish my term as President then ask Mellie for a Divorce and shared custody of my children. I'm going to bring you back here as my wife then make you pregnant I love to see your belly swollen with my son ... that's what I'm going to do. Olivia didn't know what to say she was happy for their future yet sad to know a marriage will end because of it.

Meanwhile back in Washington :

Maya Pope quickly noticed that Jake was inside the car as they sped away with bullets flying passed the windows several cars begin to follow them now the chase was on Maya Pope press the gas pedal hitting top speeds weaving in and out of traffic trying to lose their chasers. Maya Pope said, " You aren't going to get me caught again get out of this car Jake Ballard now.

Jake said, " You are Crazy honey if you think I'll leave this car "

Maya Pope pulls out a gun on him firing a warning shot at his window breaking the glass.

Jake said, " Ok, Ok, Ok pull over and let me out on the side of the road Ok please. Just stop and I'll get out !

Maya Pope said, " I'm not stopping for anyone got me a plane to catch don't wanna be late " Now " get out. She points the gun right at his handsome face still he doesn't move. She said, " Ok you got 5 sec to leave this car before your head decorates the front seat. Hearing the click Jake jumps out of the car landing hard on the road rolling away from oncoming traffic he watches in pain as Maya Pope drives away.

Maya Pope loses her chasers drives to a secret location to board a private jet for Europe until she receives a call from Olivia... Maya Pope said, " Hello Darling where are you ?

Olivia said, " I'm in a beautiful house in Vermont it's quite here and I feel you'll be safe here

Maya Pope said, " Are you sure Livvy ? I don't want any surprises or your father's men to find me again

Olivia said, " I'm here with Fitz it's safe Mom beside the we have Secret Service here to protect Us. So have Jake bring you up as soon as possible here are the directions to the house

Maya Pope said, " Ok Honey anything for you " she ends the call with an evil smile...


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia quickly ends the call with her Mom unsure of whether giving her mother directions to their love nest was a good idea. She had a worried look on her face that instantly caught Fitz attention he finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes before approaching her ...Fitz said, " Honey what's wrong ?

Olivia closed her eyes then quickly open them before speaking, " My Mom is coming here I gave her directions..that was her on the phone.

Fitz said, " Why is your Mother is coming here of all places she's dangerous, Liv

Olivia said, " I think this would be the safest place for her now here she doesn't have to worry about being caught by my father. I help my Mother escape from Wonderland ( B613) she was in a hole that my father had put her in a private hell this was her prison. Fitz was beside himself to understand why she would help Maya Pope escape justice for her actions.. Fitz said, " Why did you help her escape Why ?

Olivia felt defensive taking a breath before speaking, " I needed her to help me save your life and she needed my help to stop my father from trying to torture her for information. She would help me bring down B613 once and for all but she's now being hunted by my Father... So I invited her here.

Fitz said, " That's just great, great " ! Liv this woman is a terrorist wanted by the United States Government and several other countries do you know what you done ? Maya Pope was in secure hands until she trick you into helping her escape now she could be anywhere to carry out a Terrorist Plot that can hurt Thousands of people is that what you wanted ? I'm calling Secret Service to have her arrested as soon as her plane lands here and send her back to prison where she belongs.

Olivia said," No ! I can't allow you to do that put the phone down Fitz now ! He slowly puts the phone down but keeps the line open a voice said, " Sir, Mr. President is everything ok Sir ?

Fitz said," Yeah, Tom please excuse the call... He stares at Olivia like he didn't know her as though another Woman had taken her place unsure of what to say or do he waits for her to say something. Olivia said, " Stop staring at me like that Fitz, you don't understand what kind of Man my Father is how ruthless he can be you don't know him. My father wants total control of me and everyone in my world he will stop at nothing to achieve this goal. I know this now but I am powerless to stop him without help My mother can give me that help.

She takes Fitz by the hand he threaten your life and I beg him not to hurt anyone I love...

Fitz said, "He threaten my life ? The Man has been exceptional to Our family during this tragedy he's offer his services to find out what happen to my son. He sent flowers to my wife and I've given him complete power to bring your Mother to justice.. I don't understand why you can't see that your father is trying to help

Olivia said, " My Father is the reason ...

Fitz said, " Stop just stop I don't want to hear anymore I'm going to get dress we'll talk about this later please.

Olivia couldn't understand why he was so against the truth she decides to use the shower in the guess bedroom to quickly get dress her Mother will be here any moment. She finds the gray bag with her birth control inside taking a pill about to swallow it deciding at the last moment to spit it out stepping inside of the warm shower she relaxes. Fitz steps out of shower with his wet hair dripping in his face wrapping a towel around his waist before placing a call to his Secret Service Agent Tom Johnson.

Fitz said, " Tom, I want you to arrest Maya Pope as soon as her private jet lands bring her here be discreet she going back to Washington in hand cuffs. Tom said, " I'm going to track her now ( ends the call)

Fitz makes another call, " Hi Eli, I hear you're looking for Maya Pope well don't look any longer she in Vermont with me here's the directions, I will be waiting for your arrival ( ends the call )

Olivia finished her shower dries off puts on her white linen pants with lavender tank top smoothing her outfit when her phone rings , " Hello " Jake said, " Olivia, Your mother left on a jet plane and I'm not with her because she escape leaving me on the side of the road if she visits you don't trust her.

Olivia said, " What do you mean ? I gave her directions where to find me. Have you heard from Harrison ?

Jake said, " Harrison is dead. Your father killed him after he told him where to find your Mother really sorry Liv. I know how much you cared about him but that's not the least of it Eli Pope wants complete control of the CIA and FBI to destroy his political enemies that includes you and The President. Olivia said, " How do you know this ? Jake said, " I have my sources but that doesn't matter look He made a pact with Vice President Sally Langston to give her The President if he succeeds. Get the Hell out of there Olivia before this blows up in your face save yourself.

Olivia said, " No, I want Fitz to see my father for who he really is pure evil... ( ends the call )

Fitz walks to the guest room where he thought Olivia was dressing

Fitz calls to Olivia, " I'm sorry about what I said earlier hey let me show you around the property ok, Liv ? No answer he walks toward the kitchen hearing her voice he repeats his offer, " Liv, I really want to show you around the property.. Maya Pope said, " We love to see what you have to offer Mr. President ... with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Fitz couldn't believe Maya Pope was standing in their kitchen without wearing hand cuffs. Maya Pope said, " Fitz, you look like you've seen a ghost are you ok, hon ? Fitz said, " Where's Tom Johnson ? Maya Pope pours herself a drink stirs in a twist of Vodka she looks great in her white linen suit with blue silk blouse with her long hair flowing, " I think your security guard is all tied up " she takes a sip of Her drink.. Olivia looks puzzled " Who are you talking ? Fitz said, " We are talking about my secret service agent Tom Johnson. He was supposed to arrest Ms. Pope when she landed that didn't happen. Why are you here ?

Maya said, " I'm here on my daughter's invitation and I made her a promise to help save your life.

Fitz said, " You're a Terrorist whose tried to kill me a few months ago now your going to save my life. I think your here to save yourself and I don't want to hear anything you have to say...

Olivia said, " Stop it ! My mom is here to tell you something you should know just listen to her. Go ahead Mom waiting for her mother to start talking.

Maya Pope said, " Wonderland ( B613) is consolidating its power with The FBI and The CIA this will give Eli Pope total internal control of Washington that means everyone even you Mr. President will be under his thumb.

Fitz said, " That can't happen without a Presidential Order so I don't believe you.

Olivia said, " My father wants you out-of-the-way so he can have complete power. Fitz said, " Wait a minute are you serious that's Treason ? How can he take over the entire Freakin Government ? Olivia said, " By replacing you with Sally Langston giving her the Presidency in return My Father gets the power. Fitz looked at Maya Pope then back at Olivia " Ok say I believe this crazy story " he looks at Maya Pope " What's in it for you ?

Maya Pope said, " A Presidential Pardon from all prosecutions my name is taken off the Interpol list of Known terrorist. No Government or Country can bring me to trial in other words my freedom. Do we have a deal ?

Fitz said, " Yes, what do I need to do to stop Eli Pope's plan from happening ?

Maya Pope said, " Stop all the funding to Wonderland accounts here are the codes have Eli Pope arrested before he can put his plan into action. Fitz begins to put her codes to good use closing all the funding at the same time ordering Eli Pope's arrest. Maya Pope quickly grabs her Versace purse kisses her daughter good-bye, " I know I haven't been the best mother in the world but I did try don't forget that Livvy." She gives her daughter a kiss then hurries to catch her plane. Fitz knew that Eli Pope was on his way to the house expecting to arrest Maya Pope not expecting to be arrested. He tells Olivia to grab her purse while he grabs his keys to leave the house opening the front door to see Eli Pope with a gun pointed at them backing up the couple.

Eli Pope wasn't alone Huck was carrying his electrical kit for torture and Sgt. Tolly holding his gun followed Eli Pope into the house. Olivia said, " Dad what are you doing here ?

Eli Pope said, " Where's Maya Pope ? You told she would be here to arrest so where is she ? You told me to come and that you would have her here, Mr. President what game are you playing ? Fitz said, " I know what your planning it won't work I'll stop you. This place is surround by Secret Service Agents just one phone call and you'll be shut down. Eli stares at Fitz up &amp; down as if he were taking the measure of the man. Eli Pope said, " You are nothing to me the only reason I allow you to exist is because made a promise to my daughter not to harm you. You can thank her for that not me. Olivia said, " I'm your daughter by birth not by choice you're an evil man who only seeks power instead of love you want to control everyone &amp; everything including me but you can't control me that's what you hate. You have taken everyone I've ever love away in my life and I refuse to be your pawn like a game piece on your own personal chess board.

Eli Pope said," How dare you forget who you're talking too I'm your Father

Olivia said, " I wish I had one

Eli Pope said, " Do you know what The President said about you, huh ? He told me how he was screwing you and how good you were in bed" Is this really the kind man you want in your life Olivia, you deserve better but you can't see it because you think you're in Love.. Do you know what I told him that he could never cheapen you to me that you will always be the formidable Olivia Pope that your intelligence and strong spirit was above his pay grade that he didn't deserve your hand in Marriage. I said all this about a daughter I will always be proud of because I'm still your Father.

Olivia had hurt written all over her face her eyes swollen with tears that wouldn't fall she looked at Fitz with deep personal hurt then looks away. Eli Pope said, " Mr. President she's still my daughter you think she loves you, huh ? Olivia didn't tell you about the death of your son did she ?

Fitz looks at Olivia " What's he talking about ? He waits for her to respond but she only says his name he quickly turns his attention toward Eli Pope did you hurt my son ? Eli Pope said, " I believe in eye for eye you took my daughter and degrade her character turn her into your Mistress made her fall in love with you knowing all along you were using her to further you own political career that hurts me to my core. I'm responsible for your son's death you took my child and now I've taken yours. Fitz attacks Eli Pope landing a punch on his jaw hitting him several times before Huck and Sgt. Tolly pulls Fitz away ...He yells " You killed my son you Bastard " !

Eli Pope had blood coming from his mouth he was angry he said," I see the way you handle things you could have taken your wife home and acted like a real man but oh no ! You had to please you daddy who desired your young wife knowing your father was dangerous man. He told you to have a political career not because you wanted one but because he want you to have it you're a Daddy's boy. One night while you were out drinking trying to forget how to be man your wife was being attack by your father that's something you could have prevent by taking her home and listening to your heart but you didn't so wife carried your father's child that she passed off as yours. So you see you buried your father's son not yours, coward. You will never be less of Man to my daughter, I will never allow it not now or ever ".

Fitz jumps on Eli Pope again this time everyone was involved in the fight ! Olivia manages to grab Huck's gun she fires a warning shot in air to break up the battle. She points it at the men warning them that she will shoot if they continue to fight. Fitz was breathing hard he was bruised and bloody he slowly walks over to Olivia takes the gun from her aims at Eli Pope's head. He said, " You deserve this before he pulls the trigger...he's feels a sharp pain in his upper leg blood was flowing freely a bullet from Sgt. Tolly's gun had hit him. Instantly Fitz grabs Olivia they leap thru the beautiful French Doors leading to the large backyard with its deep woods. Shattered glass laid every where Fitz helps Olivia to her feet he manages to get a shot off before they disappeared into the woods.

Eli Pope feel betrayed by his daughter he calls Huck and Sgt. Tolly over he tells them, " Kill them both make it seem like an accident but make sure it's done ! Huck received his orders blindly obeying he would not fail his " Command " he was a good soldier of B613... Fitz began to slow down he was loosing a lot blood from the leg stopping he falls to the ground begs Olivia to leave him to save herself. Olivia becomes frighten she takes gun carefully moves Fitz to a small area with a grassy with ground cover where he would be safe she covers him up promising to come back for him. Olivia is dirty and scare checks her Amo in the gun she sees there's only 5 shots left she thinks back to her time at the Army base in Roseville, North Carolina. She knows to be careful not to give her position away to soon she moves away from Fitz hoping that Sgt. Tolly and Huck will follow her.

Olivia hears someone coming not sure of who it was she waits she feels a bullet pass by her ear she runs. Sgt. Tolly said, " Olivia, you should have pay more attention on the target range you were an easy target next time I won't miss. He continues to follow her deep into the Woods...


	12. Chapter 12

Running through the woods trying not to become a target Olivia had to think fast Sgt. Tolly was closing in for the kill. She sees a small grove of brushes deciding to hide there hoping to take a shot at him before he could take one at her. Scared breathing hard Olivia tries figure out a way back to the house thousands of thoughts flood her mind not able to think straight she doesn't hear the footsteps behind her. Frozen not able to move she feels a presence praying it's her father hoping to reason with him. " Get Up " ! the male voice command. Olivia slowly got to her feet afraid to turn around she obey the command she felt the gun rip from her hand as a hard push moved her forward. Olivia said, " Where are you taking me ? " To find your lover " said, Sgt. Tolly," I've got a plan of my own Olivia Pope and it doesn't include your boyfriend now get going. Unable to escape Olivia trace her steps back to Fitz.

Laying against the soft grass hidden by the dense foliage of the grove Fitz lets out a small moan of pain he was trying his best to stay silent but his injured leg had lost a lot of blood. He hoped Olivia would bring help to him soon. He tries to move to help relieve the pressure on his leg seeing his leg cover in blood he rips off the sleeve of his shirt ties it around the wound to stop the bleeding. Fitz feels a sharp pain cries out he hears someone approaching he grabs a stick waiting to strike. Olivia reaches the groves where Fitz is hiding she stops her eyes searching to see if he's still there waiting for the next move.

Sgt. Tolly said, " Call to him tell him it's safe to come out " !

Olivia said, " No " I'm not going to let you kill him

Sgt. Tolly said, "Ok, I'll call him " He walks Olivia closer to the dense grove He said, " Hey Fitz, I have your girlfriend and her life depends on you coming out here showing yourself. Now she can live or die it doesn't matter to me but I'm sure it matters to you so I'm going to count to three after that I guess your love life will be over..

Fitz scrambles to his feet once he hears Sgt. Tolly counting the pain torturing his body and twisting his facial expression he stumbles forward showing himself before three. Fitz stood before the soldier with a torn white shirt and bloody pants. Fitz said, " I'm the one you want let her go ! She has nothing to do with this you said she would live if I'd show myself, ok I'm here let Liv go !

Sgt. Tolly laugh at his plead saying, " You're in no position to give orders so goodbye Sir " he points the gun at Fitz chest before he could pull the trigger Olivia turns around and jumps on him scratching his face fearlessly hitting him until he slaps her hard knocking her to ground. Fitz tries to advance the pain in his leg prevents him from taking another step forward. Sgt. Tolly stands with a face full of scratches he aims his weapon at Olivia before the trigger is pulled Huck shoots Sgt. Tolly in the back he falls flat on his face his body no longer moving. Olivia quickly gets to her feet she moves to protect Fitz standing in front of him as Huck moves closer to the couple. Huck had a wild look in his eyes he looked at Fitz &amp; Olivia like pieces of meat that Command said to destroy he pointed his gun at them when he was stop by Olivia's words.

Olivia said, " Huck don't do this don't let my father control you anymore he's not your friend, I am your friend.

Huck said, " I was given an order by Command and I have to obey I'm a good soldier. I don't want to hurt you Liv but I have my orders raising his weapon again...

Olivia said, " Huck, My father is using you to do his dirty work he wants to keep his hands clean but once you do this he'll kill you that's the way he operates don't let him win please. I was there when you had no one to care for you or love you " she moves forward trying to embrace him unable to she stops. B613 killed your family so my father would have complete control over your life that's what he does to people he takes everyone you love away so he can have your complete loyalty. She begins to touch Huck " I love you Huck remember that I love you " she gently kisses his lips next she begins to lick his face feeling the sexual arousal Huck closes his eye to enjoy this attention he allows Olivia to take the gun out of his hand while still feeling the sensations she was giving him pure pleasure. Now He was hers completely she had the power still reeling from the sexual turn on Huck waited for her instructions. She &amp; Fitz were safe for now.

Huck return to house walks inside to the Living Room where Eli Pope was waiting to hear the task was complete. Eli Pope takes a sip of Sherry he said, " Well did you kill them ?

Huck keeps his focus on the ground afraid to look Command in the face he went silent. Eli Pope places his glass on the glass sofa table walks toward Huck gets directly into his face Eli Pope said, " Dammit, I ask you a question soldier did you follow my specific orders or not ?

Huck said, " No Sir ! Olivia is my friend she cares... " he had a hard time getting the rest of sentence out before Eli Pope's words slap him hard across the face.

Eli Pope was Angry he told Huck, " You idiot ! you know the penalty for disobeying a direct order your Command gives you, well you deserve it. A shot was fired ! Huck stood next to the sofa untouched while Eli Pope was shot in the arm the force of the shot knock him down looking up from the floor Eli saw who pulled the trigger it was Fitz. Olivia called Security Service and 911 for Medical Assistance. Fitz drops the gun collapsing on the sofa he begins to pass out Huck grabs the gun to hold on her father until he is arrested for his crime.


	13. Chapter 13

Fitz can't stop the pounding in his head he slowly opens his eyes trying to adjust them to the bright lights. Moving his head slightly he sees the figure of a Woman talking to someone in the hall not able to make out the words he lies quiet until the pounding eases. " Hi Honey " the sweet voice calls to him with sensual lips kissing his mouth.

Fitz said, " Hi Liv where am I ?

Olivia said, " Mt. Vernon hospital you been given a blood transfusion to replace all the blood you've lost. I've managed to keep this out of the press only a few people know your here it's top Secret information.

Fitz said, " Does Mellie know I'm in the hospital ?

Olivia said, " No, I haven't been able to reach her it's clear she's left Washington.

Fitz said, " Why did she leave ? A confused look covers his face

Olivia said, " Maybe she needs more time to grieve now lay back and relax Mister.

Fitz said, " Did they say when I could leave ?

Olivia said, " Tomorrow ! she gives him a kiss.

Mean while: Back at The White House Sally was enjoying her new digs changing the First Family photos to her family the Oval Office held so much power for her that she was bursting with joy this was her true calling. She hears a knock at the door first quietly then louder. " Come in please " Sally command. Hollis walks in with a sly smile on his face he can sense something is going on with Sally but wants to find out more.

Hollis said, " Hello Sally where's the President ?

Sally sits in The President's chair to give him answer, she said, " Hello Hollis, The President is taking bereavement time to grieve the death of his son in private. He left me in charge that's all you need to know anymore questions ? If not I suggest you allow me to return to job of running this Country. Hollis smelled a rat like an old hound dog he was sniffing out the true reason Sally Langston was in the Oval Office sitting in The President's chair.

Hollis said, " Sally, you are to comfortable in that chair what really happen to the President ? Cause this ole boy can smell deception a mile away so if something happen to The President you better tell me.

Sally said, " Really Hollis ! I've already told you everything I know it's time for you to move along "good-bye". Hollis left closing the door behind him. Sally wonders if Eli Pope's plan was successful.

Next morning Fitz left the hospital glad to go home he quickly got dressed now walking with a slight limp he needed the aid of a cane. Olivia helps to steady his feet holding Fitz around the waist she grabs his cane from the nurse gives it to him grabs her purse they board the chopper for Washington. After a few hours of flying the couple arrive in Washington Fitz eagerly waits until the chopper lands on The White House lawn ready to resume his Presidency he gave Olivia a kiss before slowly leaving the chopper. He decide to walk without his cane looking stone face he didn't want the press to find out about his injury. " Good Morning Mr. President " each staffer said as he pass their way Fitz acknowledging their greeting with a wave walks slowly towards his office opening the door he finds Sally deep in a phone conversation while looking out the window.

Fitz slowly approach his desk looked around it noticing the change in the photos to Sally's family photos. Sally still unaware of his presence continues her phone conversation.

She said, " Did it work out ?

The male voice said, " No, Sgt. Tolly is dead and Eli Pope has been transfer to a military prison to wait trial

Sally said, " Oh why didn't he listen me this all could have been avoid now where's the President ?

Fitz said, " Right here Sally !

Sally slowly lowers the phone from her ear turning around to face the President quickly hanging up the receiver she said, " I didn't know you were standing there Mr. President glad to see your alright. I've prayed for your peace of mind hoping you find comfort in a time like this please Sir except my condolences. Fitz looks at Sally with contempt he takes her photos off his desk handing them to her which she gladly except. Fitz said, " I would have you throw into prison with Eli Pope if I had the proof you conspired to have me killed but I don't so Sally today is your lucky day leave my office now !

Sally said, " Mr. President, I don't know what you mean please...

Fitz said, " Sally leave now " He takes his seat watching her leave slamming the door behind her. Fitz called Cyrus and Olivia into the Oval Office he had to know where Mellie and his children were asking Olivia to make a few phone calls and Fitz called Mellie's cell phone while Cyrus check Mellie's agenda for the next couple of days. Letting the phone ring a couple of time Fitz left a message: Mellie please call me it's important need to talk Fitz.

Olivia called Andrew's phone no answer next she placed a call to Mellie's personal secretary who told Olivia the First Lady went to Mother's home in Virginia Beach.

Olivia told Fitz, " Mellie and the kids went to her mother's house in Virginia Beach.

Fitz said, " Why isn't Mellie answering the phone ? he puzzles

Cyrus said," Maybe she needs her husband to help comfort her and the children need their father to comfort them go to your family Fitz.

Fitz said, " Your right I've been wrapped up into my grief I left My children alone. Suddenly the phone rings Fitz grabs it, he said, " Hello "

Mellie said, " Where the hell have you been ? Why weren't you here Melissa needed you our daughter is gone !

Fitz said, " What do you mean our daughter is gone ?

Mellie tries to take a breath, " I can't find her anywhere I've called all her friends no one has seen her so I called 911. I don't know what to do here please come as fast as you can Fitz, I can't lose her too.

Fitz said, " Are you alone ?

Mellie said, " No, Andrew and My Mother is here she taking care of baby Teddy while we search for Melissa. She begins to cry when she speaks her daughter's name so much so that Andrew takes the phone out of Mellie's hand to speak to Fitz.

Andrew said, " I've found out Melissa had a boyfriend name Steven who she's been seeing while here I got his address but haven't spoken to him yet.

Fitz becomes unnerve he can't lose another child he agrees to leave for Virginia Beach as soon as possible he said, " Give me the name of her boyfriend I'm going to call him Andrew gives him phone number reading it out of Melissa's diary she left on her bed. Fitz dials the boyfriend's number there's no answer. Olivia said, " What's going on Fitz ? Cyrus said, " Where are you going the British ambassador is here to meet you about the terrorist threats on our embassy in London, Fitz !

Fitz said, " My daughter is missing and I got to find her everything else can wait including you, Cyrus. He hurries past them finding the strength to move quickly to a waiting Air Force One Helicopter. He boards with Olivia, they arrive in Virginia Beach with Fitz taking a car to Mother's seclude villa he knocks on the door Andrew answers it invites the couple inside leads them to the living room where Mellie was nursing a drink. Andrew said, " Honey Fitz is here like you wanted please put the drink down he tries to coax it out of her hand instead she swings it away spilling the drink on him. She was a mess her black eyeliner was running down her face and her hair disheveled she stands walks toward Fitz slaps him hard across the face.

He takes the blow recovering he catches her hand before she could hit him again he said, " stop it Mellie this wont help " you have to pull yourself together I need you to be strong to help Us find our daughter. Mellie said, " I couldn't comfort her nothing I said would stop the hurt she only wanted you. I called you to tell you to come home because Melissa was falling apart over her brother's death she blame me for the state of our marriage not you but me. I tried everything finally, I thought spending time with her Grandmother away from Washington would her help feel better it did for a while until we had a fight this morning it was terrible she storm out of the house.

Fitz said, " What did you fight about ?

Mellie had more tears coming down her face she said, " You " she told me if I were more faithful maybe you wouldn't leave Us all the time. Melissa told said she wanted to live with you that she hated me for trying to ruin our family. I told her that the truth I was faithful trying to keep this family together while her father played with his mistress ! Melissa scream at me broke her breakfast dish then left the house it was about 9:30 this morning. Why couldn't I just let her believe what she wanted to believe why did I fight with her ?

Olivia said, " Mellie don't blame yourself for this she a teenage girl whose hurt maybe she's out to clear her thoughts.

Mellie look at Olivia thru blurry eyes she said, " You don't know anything about my daughter or her thoughts if you hadn't slept with my husband my marriage wouldn't be going to hell. I don't want you here please leave my house..

Olivia said, " I didn't put your marriage in hell you did that yourself.

Fitz said, " Olivia not going anywhere she came here to help find Melissa that's whose important now drops this animosity Mellie.

Andrew said, " I called Steven question him about Melissa disappearance he told me that they were suppose to meet at a beach party but Melissa never showed. I just got a call from the chief of Police and FBI the investigation has started.

Fitz phones rings it's Cyrus, he said, " Hi Cy did you find Melissa ?

Cyrus said, " No, I have a call to transfer to you

Fitz said, " Whose the call from Cy ?

Cyrus said, " Semla that's all the I was told he said that Melissa is a prisoner that he wanted to talk to you

Fitz said, " Is this a prank call some sick joke ?

Cyrus said, " Just take the damn call find out for yourself

Fitz said, " Hello who is this ? what do you want ?

Semla said, " I have your daughter Mr. President, she is with me now you can have her back if you meet my demands are you listening ?

Fitz said, " Yes.

Semla said, " I want $175 million dollars and the freedom of Eli Pope flown to a place I will tell you no Secret Service or Police because your daughter's life hangs in the balance. I will call tomorrow for instructions you have 48 hours to meet all my demands.

Fitz said, " How do I know you have my daughter ?

Melissa said, " Daddy, Daddy help me "

Fitz said, " Melissa, honey hello Melissa don't hurt my baby " he drops the phone Mellie heard every word she falls into Fitz arms letting him comfort her.


	14. Chapter 14

Hearing the fear in Melissa's voice was too much for Fitz to handle he had no choice but to give in to Simla's demands feeling Mellie's body shaking against his. Mellie pulls away from Fitz with tears in her eyes taking a deep breath, she says, " What are you going to do ?

Fitz gives her a sober look he tells her, " I'm going to grant Simla's demands, I want our daughter to return to us safe.

Mellie agrees she puts her hands over heart breathing a sigh of relief, she said, " That's the best thing to do let's just get Melissa home everything will be alright I just know it.

Olivia can't believe what she's hearing this could be a disaster, she said, " Fitz, you can't give into Simla's demands we don't know what he will do this is Melissa's life and releasing my father is not an option with the knowledge he has about our internal agencies it could come back to haunt Us let's find another way.

Mellie got angry with Olivia's comments, she said, " Stay out of this Olivia ! It's easy for you to say don't give in it's not your daughter held hostage by a mad man, it's Ours. Melissa is the only thing that matters we must save her.

Fitz said, " I need to return to White House to set up Operations we don't have much time Andrew can you stay with Mellie and Teddy ? Andrew said, " Yes ". Fitz looks at Mellie promising he will do everything to bring Melissa home. He leaves the family with Olivia by his side she tries to explain her views on the matter with Fitz refusing to listen.

Fitz said, " I'm not going to risk my daughter's life let me handle this Liv while boarding a waiting Helicopter back to The White House. Olivia was silent looking out the window wondering if anything she said would change his mind. Arriving back at The White House Fitz went into the Situation Room calling his advisors at The CIA and FBI leaving Olivia on the sidelines to watch the events unfold. She decides to leave walking thru the hall when she's stop by Cyrus.

Cyrus said, " Liv where are you going ? The President needs your help this is a crisis this thing could blow up in our faces, " why aren't you in there for Goodness sake.

Olivia said, " The President doesn't want my opinion he's going to negotiate with Simla to secure his daughter release.

Cyrus said, " He can't do that Simla is a known terrorist wanted for kidnapping and murder around the world. If Simla's demands are met he won't release Melissa, he'll make more demands this will never end.

Olivia said, " I know that's what I tried to tell Fitz but he won't listen to me..

Cyrus said, " Look Liv find out what you can bring it to the Situation Room as a favor to me. He watched Olivia leave hoping she had a plan he got very angry at the President deciding to confront him. Cyrus barged into the Situation Room telling everyone to get out he wanted to talk to the President alone. Fitz dismissed everyone quickly closing the door behind them, he said, " Why are you interrupting my meeting ?

Cyrus said, " You aren't listening to Liv who knows a lot more than everybody in this room now if don't want Melissa to return home in a body bag get Olivia Pope back in this room.

Fitz said, " Cy don't give me orders, I'm the President.

Cyrus said, " Mr. President, you can't give into Terrorists. They don't play fair they are liars you have no guarantee Simla will keep his word.

Fitz said, " Really ! so what's your suggestion?

Cyrus said, " Stop being an Ass Mr. President give Olivia a call tell her you need her on this case now ! his face turn red with exhaustion.

The President makes a call to Jake Ballard and Olivia Pope asking for their help he wanted information on Simla. Cyrus takes a deep breath glad the A team is back on the case. Meanwhile at Pope Associates Olivia receives Fitz call she was glad to hear from him excepting his apology understanding the stress he must feel. She agrees to help promising a complete report on Simla (ends call) She walks to the Analysis Room where Abbey and Huck are working on case. Olivia ask Huck to inputs Simla's profile thru the system with in 10 minutes he has it print out.

Olivia said, " Who is Simla ?

Huck said, " His name is Ivan Lock aka Simla the head of Terrorist Organization call UBA the United Brothers in Arms. They deal in Terrorist acts to gain freedom for their comrades in prison taking ransom money from victims to fund their movement. Their are based in London but they have a Cell here in D.C. Area they are armed and dangerous also Maya Pope was once part of their group.

Olivia said, "Why did they take Melissa Grant ?

Abbey said, " They needed her to get the President's attention for their cause and to secure the release of Eli Pope now in a maximum security prison. I don't know UBA connection with Eli Pope since Maya Pope was a part of the group Eli Pope would be last person she would want to see but stranger things have happen.

Huck said, " Liv how long do you have ?

Olivia checks her watch, " 24 hours "

Abbey said, " Liv don't negotiate with The UBA their track record doesn't hold on releasing prisoners it's a smoke screen they tell their victims.

Olivia takes the file places it in her briefcase thanks her team she gives Huck a hug before she leave. She said, " Thank you for saving my life in Vermont, I wouldn't be here without you. She gives him another hug then leave for the White House. Olivia enters The Situation Room with her file on Ivan Lock and his terrorist organization The UBA bringing everyone up to speed to their goals and methods. Suddenly the phone rings Jake scrambles to record the call he gives Fitz the sign to begin speaking it's Simla.

Fitz answers, " Hello "

Simla said, " Mr. President these are my instructions: I want the briefcase containing the money placed at the Washington Monument at 2:00 pm sharp. I want Eli Pope to take the briefcase walk 10 yards he will get inside a red car that will take him to the Plymouth shipping dock he will board the a small oil tanker name Oasis written on the haul once he reaches his destination safely with the money, I will release your daughter.

Fitz said, " How do I know you will keep your word ?

Simla said, " You don't you will have to trust me like I'm must trust you to keep your end of the bargain'

Fitz said, " I want to know my daughter will be safe.

Simla said, " She is safe with me nothing will happen as long as you stick to the plan. (ends call )

Fitz said, " Jake were you able to trace it ?

Jake said, " Yeah" he's definitely at the ship yard he's got Melissa with him let's rescue her tonight ! I can take a couple of Soldiers board the ship in a surprise attack. We can't let allow Eli Pope to board the ship especially with $175 million dollars.

Olivia said, " How do we know Melissa is on the ship ? it could be a trick to see if we'll follow thru I don't trust Simla maybe it a set up. My mother has dealt with this group before she can gain access to the ship to see if Melissa is on board if not we'll know. Olivia calls Maya Pope.

Olivia said, " Mom, I need your help Melissa Grant is a hostage of Ivan Lock she's being held at the Plymouth shipping Yard. I like you to board the ship and tell Us if she's there safe.

Maya Pope said, " Ivan Lock is a very dangerous man he would kill me if he found me spying on him. I love my life and my freedom this has nothing to do with me that's not my life anymore. I can't help you.

Fitz conference in on the call, he said, " Maya Pope, Your freedom ends if my daughter dies this I can promise. I will spare no expense to hunt you down and take you back to that security hole at Wonderland is that really what you want ?

Maya Pope said," Of course not I will help you. She sit back on her white Sofa feeling the ocean breeze thru open glass doors in her Bahamas suite listening to Olivia's plan to find Melissa Grant.


	15. Chapter 15

Maya Pope finished her drink and her conversation with Olivia promising to follow thru this time placing her cell phone on the sofa table. She follows the soft ocean breeze flowing into her beautiful retreat standing on her balcony feeling the trade winds blow thru her long black hair and soft sheer white dress. Maya Pope loves this place, her feelings, her freedom if only she could stay to nurture this incredible high she toss her head back before gripping the balcony railing to scream as loud as she could " Maya ! Maya ! a tear flows down her cheek. This is the Woman who she dream of being this is the Woman she had to say good-bye to the world had pulled her back into its web with Her daughter becoming the beautiful spider.

Maya wiped the tear from her cheek stiffen her resolve to leave a piece of herself behind the relax expression was now gone the instant smile replaced by a smirk. Changing into a White silken blouse and linen pants placing strappy sandals on her manicure feet she grabs her bags takes a last look at paradise in the next 40 minutes she'll board a plane for Washington D.C where her daughter will be waiting for her. Olivia waits for the flight from The Grand Bahamas to arrive looking at her watch mindful of the time walks to baggage claim area there she sees Maya Pope placing her bags on a steel cart. " Mom " ,said Olivia rushing to greet her giving her mother a hug before pulling away she said, " Thanks for coming back Mom " she looks into her mother's eyes for warmth but found none. Maya Pope said, " Livvy, I came back to keep my word to you once this is over never contact me again forget me for your own good.

Hearing those words from her own mother was hard to take but Olivia stay focus on the task at hand she leads her mother to a private area in the airport to give her a box.

Maya Pope said, " What's this ?

Olivia said, " Open it.

Maya Pope quickly open it she found a beautiful crystal watch with a weird second-hand she holds it up to really view look skeptical " Livvy , I don't need another watch why are you giving this to me ?

Olivia said, " This watch has a hidden camera inside it along with a small phone we need you on board the ship tonight. We have to know where Melissa is on the ship whose guarding her and where Ivan is at all times with this information we can form a rescue for Melissa look I know what I am asking is dangerous for you but Mom, I need you.

Maya Pope said, " That's why I'm here to help don't worry I will get on the ship.

Olivia said, " The phone number is 30, Fitz or I will take the calls when you get a moment alone.

The Women part ways Maya Pope hails a cab finds a hotel room where she can freshen up for the biggest performance of her life. She calls Ivan Lock trying to rekindle a distance romance since they were former Lovers letting the phone ring three times on the fourth Ivan answer it.

Maya Pope said, " Hello Baby it's been a long time

Ivan Lock said, " Maya Pope why are you calling me now ? where are you ?

Maya Pope said, " In your heart Baby can I come over so we can discuss it.

Ivan Lock said, " You are always welcome never expect it pleasure I wait for you. My car will pick you up where are you staying ? She gives him directions. Putting on her make up deciding what dress to wear to seduce Ivan choosing a sexy Red dress with red strappy sandals. A black car arrives an hour later to take Maya Pope to Plymouth docks. Looking at the lights surrounding the ship were surreal to her grabbing her red purse out of the car she was escorted up the landing by the driver. Maya Pope stops stands still letting Ivan take in all her beauty before stepping on board his ship. Ivan Lock loves the sexy Woman he sees he holds out a hand allowing Maya Pope to take it gently leading her onto the deck of the ship " follow me " he said. Maya Pope follow him inside his cabin he offers her a seat she takes it he offers her a glass of Chardonnay she sips it she said, " Now what ?

Ivan Lock was a Handsome man with a Russian accent he stands 6 feet tall nice build wearing a gun on his hip. He takes a sip of wine looks into Maya Pope eyes takes her hand softly kisses it he said, " The question is why are you here Maya Pope trying to seduce me after all this time what game are you playing ?

Maya said, " I'm here cause I wanna be and I don't play games but if you want me to leave I will. Don't question me again unless you really want my answer. He gives her a long sensual kiss their romance was interrupted by a strong knock on the door. Ivan pulls away from Maya to answer the door opening it slightly he speaks to the guard in Russian after a minute conversation Ivan closes the door walks toward Maya to explain the interruption. It's seems that I have a problem in the boiler room that needs my attention it will only take a minute stay warm I will return he leaves the cabin with a security guard.

Maya Pope reaches inside her purse pulls out a vile of sleepy tea pours it into Ivan's drink mixes it check her watch Olivia had given her calls to make her first report.

Maya said, " Livvy it's me I'm on board in Ivan Lock cabin.

Olivia said, " Mom turn on the video so we can see the room. Maya Pope turns on the video scans the cabin. Do you know where they are keeping Melissa ?

Maya said, " No, I will find out later tonight I hear foot steps end the call grabs her drink.

A Security guard hears talking in the cabin walks pass it to listen closer only hearing silence now he walks away.

Melissa Grant was scared and tired of being tied up in a small room next to the Boiler she could feel the hot steam floating underneath the door where she was kept. Her lunch had arrive a meal of half cooked rice and corn bread with a Pepsi unable to digest it she refused her lunch. She had been threaten by a security guard station next to room but she refused to eat. Ivan enter the room angry at the teenager who ignored him looking at the wall she knew that he wouldn't hurt her that's what she wanted to believe nothing was making her eat not even him.

Ivan said, " I need you to eat the food so that your father knows your safe otherwise you won't have dinner either.

Melissa said, " Good the food is nasty, I want to talk to my mother please !

Ivan said, " If I let you talk to your mother will you eat ?

Melissa said, " Yes, I will I promise. Ivan allows Melissa to speak to Mellie only a few seconds before he ends the call.

Ivan returns to the cabin seeing Maya Pope with a couple of drinks in her hand she offers a toast to their reconnection they drink their wine. Ivan takes their empty wine glasses throws them down on the floor he unzips Maya's dress kissing her back before falling on the bed completely sleep. Maya zips up her dress looks at her watch turns on the video in her watch and explores the ship. She nods to each security guard secretly filming them and their position on the ship attempting to go below she stop by a security guard. The Security guard said, " Where are you going you aren't allowed down here no one is allowed.

Maya Pope said, " Shut Up ! Ivan said I can do what I want staring at him with a sexy defiance now leave me alone.

The security guard went away just as quickly leaving Maya to explore each room in the lower levels walking closer to the boiler room she hears crying near a small room opposite the entrance to the boiler room. Maya light taps on the door saying , " Hello, Hello Melissa ! the teenager doesn't answer the noise from the steam drowns out Maya's voice knowing Melissa location it's time to make a report. Maya calls Olivia tells her the location of Melissa Grant how many guards are guarding her how big the ship is below decks. She quickly release a video before Ivan's security guard escorts her back upstairs to the Cabin.

Meanwhile back in The Situation Room :

Olivia was ecstatic to receive the video from the ship and Melissa's exact location her mom did a great job. She rush to show Fitz, Jake and Cyrus the results of the video now they were a step closer to Melissa's release.

Jake said, " I can have the charges set by Morning the Navy Seals can set the timers for 1600 hours that gives Us about 30 minutes to get Melissa and leave the ship. Even if she's moved we know where to search for any hiding places and I can have sharp shooter surrounding the ship they will shoot on my order.

Cyrus said, " Don't forget a life jacket for Melissa...

Olivia chimed in on the conversation she said, " We need two life jackets My Mom doesn't swim she never learned'. Cyrus walks out of the room Olivia watches him with a worried look on her face she looks at Jake for support but he looks out the window. Olivia feels like she's been hit in the gut it begins dawn on her what's really going on here she looks to Fitz who has" I'm sorry Liv look" in his eyes.

Olivia said, " Your going to blow up the ship once Melissa is rescued you never intend for Maya Pope to leave that ship alive did you ? My Father would get caught in a cross fire during a shoot out that would instantly kill him too you plan this all along using me to get my mother to spy for you knowing she was to perish with the ship, " Why Fitz ?

Fitz said, " Maya Pope is a known terrorist who has tried on several occasion to assassinate me and my Vice President Sally Langston, I can't let her have a Presidential Pardon it's to risky I'm sorry Liv.

Olivia said, " You have decide My mother fate without so much as word to me " Huh"..

Jake said, " Eli Pope tried to commit treason against the President this way it save Us from having a public trial he can be decorated with honors for serving the President in his time of need. I feel real bad about this Olivia but it's the only way.

Olivia said, " No ! That's my family what about me ? What about me ? You never thought about me. She runs from the room with tears in her eyes crumbling to the floor outside of The Oval Office...


	16. Chapter 16

Olivia tries to pull herself together from the shock of realizing how this rescue was going to playing out. She felt betrayed by Fitz and Jake only now the real horror comes to light determine to save her mother from harm she finds the strength to move forward with her plan. Fitz tries to follow Olivia until Jake blocks his way.

Jake said, Let her go ! It's good she knows the truth it will help ease the hurt.

Fitz said, Get out of My way Jake..

Jake said, No, She'll change your mind about Maya Pope this can't happen Fitz, you can't show weakness. Our goal is to save Melissa's life only !

Fitz said, What about Liv's feelings Maya &amp; Eli Pope are her parents for god sake you can't wipe out her family like a bad dream think of what you're saying" Jake" . He quickly pushes pass Jake looks both ways down the hall calling Olivia's name he walks toward The Oval Office sees a glint of gold on the carpet he reaches for the item its Olivia's bracelet.

He received troubling news from Eli Pope's prison guard that Eli Pope is too ill to travel .

Fitz walks into the situation room finds Jake giving orders to set the timers on the explosives make sure they're attached to the ship.

Fitz said, Eli Pope can't make it, he's sick

Jake said, We need him to make the drop Ivan Lock will think this is a trap.

Fitz makes the call to Olivia tells her about the change of plans she wants to make the drop no one was going to talk her out of it. Fitz relents putting his concern aside telling her to be careful he ends the call looks at Jake with a definite look he said, It's On !

Jake wanted to know what did Olivia says ? Fitz said, Olivia will make the drop make sure your sharp shooter know which Pope it is before the Aim... Olivia looks at her watch noticing she doesn't have much time to change her clothes deciding to wear a black dress with white &amp; black high heel shoes she hides a small knife inside pocket of her dress. She gathers her nerves gets into waiting car drives to the drop spot once there she walks to the Washington Monument picks up the black case it's 2:15 pm. She gets back into the car drives to the docks waits for Ivan Lock to invite her aboard.

Ivan Lock was suspicious of Maya Pope waiting for her to walk thru the door of his cabin he had questions. Maya Pope return to Ivan's cabin under gun point the guard wasn't going to let her escape opening the door she is push inside with the door quickly closing behind her. Ivan Lock said, Maya, why were you wondering around down stairs near the boiler room ?

Maya Pope said, I was just looking around the ship since you fell asleep on me, why all this alarm ?

Ivan Lock said, I know you baby better than you know yourself there's something going on here. Maya Pope walks up to him puts her arms around him trying to kiss but Ivan Lock wasn't have it he tells his security guards to tie Maya Pope up and put her in the Boiler room. She protest twisting and fighting to free herself from the men suddenly her watch falls off her wrist hitting the floor. She looks surprise when Ivan Lock takes the watch and inspects it. He opens the face of the watch spots the video and phone in total anger he strikes her order his men to take her to the Boiler room now.

A security guard invites Olivia Pope on board escorting her to Ivan Lock cabin where he was eagerly waiting for her and the money.

Ivan Lock tells Olivia to put the black case on the table when she does he quickly opens it finds the money satisfied he gives the money to his security guard who quickly takes it out of the cabin. Ivan Locks says, So you are Maya Pope's baby girl how beautiful you are just lovely. He tries to touch her but Olivia rebukes his advances she says, Where's my Mother &amp; Melissa Grant ?

Ivan Lock said, Maya Pope betrayed me so I put her where she belongs he begins to laugh throwing Maya Pope's watch on the table. Olivia picks up the watch looks at it know it's her mother she said, " You wont get away with this Lock. She moves closer to him trying to pull out her weapon he grabs her hard they begin to struggle when a gun shot was heard out of the cabin. Lock immediately goes to the sound opens the door only to get knock out by Jake.

Jake said, Olivia, let's go ! the boat is going to blow we don't have much time. She takes his hand he escorts her out of the cabin down the stairs to the room next the Boiler room they break down the door finding it empty. Fitz arrives on the scene looks frantic for his daughter he checks the other rooms in the lower level. They hear more gun shots coming from the deck suddenly they hear Melissa's voice calling for help from inside the Boiler Room Jake &amp; Fitz find something to help pry open the lock door pushing it the rest of the way until they are inside.

Fitz said, Melissa ! he hugs her so tight glad to see she's alright he picks her up takes her out of the room up the stairs to the deck where Secret Service Agents and Navy Seals are waiting to take them aboard the Navy Boat.

Olivia hears a moan she follows the sound to find her mother still tied behind a boiler she immediately unties her mother gives her a hug checks her watch there were 3 minutes left before the ship explodes. Olivia helps her Mother to her feet takes her mother's arm puts it around her neck to help her move closer to the door they saw it slam shut by Jake. Olivia was stun she tries to open it but was push back by Jake fear and panic enters Olivia's eyes.

Olivia said, Jake what are doing ? I've got to get my mother out of here there's no time to waste.

Jake said, " I'm afraid I can't let go Olivia, you'll destroy B613 and Your mother is a known Terrorist with a Presidential Pardon to continue her campaign of Terror and I'm not going to let that happen. I'm afraid you'll have to die with the ship it's the only way he slip thru the open door then shut it and locks it. He runs up the stairs to the upper deck jumps off the ship into sea water to swim away from the doomed ship. Navy boats where waiting far away from the ship once aboard Jake catches his breath. Fitz asked Jake, Where is Olivia and Maya Pope ? Jake ignores him takes a drink of water before answering him, Jake said, I left them on the ship it's the only way Olivia was a Scandal to your Presidency and Maya Pope was an error in your judgment now you don't have to worry about either one of them.

Fitz jumps into the water swimming as fast as he can until he reaches the ship he quickly moves down the stairs to the Boiler Room he rams the door with his body using all his strength to get to Olivia &amp; Maya Pope. Olivia helps pull from the inside he grabs Maya Pope around her waist while taking Olivia's hand with only seconds to spare the trio finds the deck jumping into the sea water as the ship explodes. Fitz, Olivia and Maya hit the waters hard Olivia blacks out she is pulled from the water along with Fitz &amp; Maya Pope by the Navy Seals once on board Fitz finds Jake hits him hard breaking his jaw. He order that Jake Ballard be taken into custody for attempted Murder without hesitation Jake is hand cuff taken to Captain's Cabin until they reach land. Maya Pope was concerned about her daughter holding her tight kissing forehead hoping to get her medical attention as soon as possible she covers Olivia with a blanket. Fitz gives Olivia a kiss she begins to come around she focus attention on Fitz looking at him with pride.

Olivia said, My hero you came back for me and you save my mother's life, I love you...

Fitz said, I love you too Liv nothing would've kept me from coming back for you. He gives her another kiss tells her to rest ease. His daughter Melissa huddle near Olivia too until they reached the shore.


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia clench her mother arm for dear life she can't believe they just escape such a harrowing experience. Fitz takes a blanket wraps Olivia in it keeping her warm confessing his love again taking her hand giving it a kiss he tells her this knowing it will help her feel better. Maya Pope had tears in her eyes realizing how close she came to losing everything she vows to make a difference in her daughter's life.

Olivia said, " Mom please don't cry it's alright we're alive that's important you and I can begin again.

Maya Pope said, " I know baby ! I want you to stay with me until you recover from your wounds.

Olivia said, " Ok, Mom Ok. Giving her mother a hug.

The boat arrives at the dock the family is help out of boat by security service agents and naval staff. Fitz carries his daughter to the medical staff while medical technicians carefully place Olivia on a stretcher carrying her to a Medical Vehicle. A Police Officer waits for Maya Pope helping her out of the boat immediately putting hand cuffs on her taking her into custody she gives the President a quick look before getting into police car looking straight head she hopes the President will remember his promise. Olivia wonders why her mother isn't with her looking around quickly to see if she might have missed her not finding her asking, " Where's my mother ?

The Medical Attendant tells her to just relax and not to worry that her mother will join her later the attendant begins the IV Olivia slowly begins to close her eyes.

Olivia wakes to soft kiss on her cheek and a familiar voice in her ear.

Fitz said, " Hi sweetheart... How are you feeling ?

Olivia struggles to find her voice asking, " Where's my mother ?

Fitz ignores her question he tells her, " Melissa is home with Mellie now she won't let the poor girl out of her sight. I really want to thank you for all your help in getting my daughter home without you, I'm afraid to think what would've happen. I want us to start again and put this nightmare behind us there's only a few months left in my term ...

Olivia said, " Where's my mother ? why isn't she here in this room with me ? Fitz what have you done with my mother ? She waits for answer determine to get one..

Fitz said, " Your Mother help kill my son and she has to pay for her crime so she in federal prison where she belongs.

Olivia said, " No, this isn't fair you gave her a Presidential pardon and she saved your daughter's life from a mad man get her out of the prison right now !

Fitz said, " Excuse Me ? I don't take orders from you, Olivia Pope, I'm the President of the United States and your mother is a terrorist who killed my son and prison is where she belongs that's final.

Olivia said, " Get Out ! We're over you don't keep your promises to me or mother. She waits for Fitz to leave before letting the tears flow.

The next morning Olivia is released from the hospital goes to her apartment packs her clothes gives Pope &amp; Associates a long vacation notice. She stops by the Federal Prison to visit her mother whose brought out wearing an orange jumpsuit and shackles they talk thru thick glass. Mother and Daughter look at each other with a deep understanding that everything will be alright it just a matter of time before the truth will be recognized by the President.

Olivia said, " How are they treating you ?

Maya Pope said, " The same I guess I miss being free to smell fresh air and see the ocean but mainly what I miss is being with you, Livvy. I thought we had time to renew our relationship to get back to what we once had I am sorry for being a bad mother to you.

Olivia said, " Your my mom and I love you don't give up please you'll be free soon I promise.

Maya Pope gives her daughter an understanding nod before going back to her cell walking with the guard she turns quickly to give her daughter one last look before disappearing behind the Iron gates.

Olivia gathers her resolve walks out the prison grabs her bags drives to airport boards a small jet for her mother's home in the Bahamas. She arrives in Nassau, Bahamas takes out the keys to her mother's small apartment on the beach walks inside puts her bags down looks round finding several family photos of she and her mom. Picking up the photo with a sea shell frame Olivia places it to her heart it was a photo of a 3 yr old Olivia playing in the dirt with her mother. Olivia carries the photo out to the balcony she breathes in the fresh ocean air letting it dry a tear she calls Huck &amp; Abbey to mount a defense for her mother release.

Fitz was enjoying the happiness of his family now that Mellie had Melissa back home in the White House. He was happy yet torn with his life the woman whose his wife has become a complete stranger and the woman he loves isn't in his life the divorce papers are ready for delivery waiting in a vault and Olivia's engagement ring is in his pocket. Unable to look at it he feels the box in his pocket he wonders how long this disagreement with Olivia will last.

Olivia wonders was Vermont just a dream she wants closure to this relationship feeling like a puppet on a string no matter what she does never realizing her dream of a family with the Man she loves. Feeling lost she decides to move on with her life feeling the sea air longing to have her mother back into her life and Fitz as her husband.

Fitz second term as President ends he packs up his White House bids his staff farewell and his marriage to Mellie it was now all over he realized what a fool he had been to let Olivia move on without him. Fitz last order as President was a full pardon for Maya Pope. He moved all his belongings to the house in Vermont walking thru the house remembering all the love he shared with Olivia walking into the room that was to become their baby nursery.

He prays for a miracle to bring Olivia back into his life.

Maya Pope returns to her Bahamas retreat after 4 weeks of in prison she finds her daughter packing her clothes wearing an engagement ring.

She confronts Olivia asking, "Livvy, where are you going don't leave me stay please honey.

Olivia gives her mother a hug glad to see her free from the prison she keeps packing until all her bags are ready.

Olivia said, " Mom, I met someone who wants to marry me without any strings attached so I said yes to him.

Maya Pope said, " What about Fitz ? He's who you really love don't marry someone out of anger or spite that's no way to begin life in a marriage. Honey, Fitz still loves you don't give up on him give him another chance.

Olivia said, " No, My mind is made up can you help me with my bags ? I need to return back to Washington, D.C. where I belong sorry mom.

Maya Pope said, " I hope we'd have more time together but I understand" she gives her daughter a kiss good bye.

Fitz pours himself a drink thinking about Liv and what could have been if only he made the move sooner he cries at the thought of never kissing her lips and making love to her body. She was his everything he had it all figure out least that's what he thought he takes the ring out of his pocket places it on the table afraid to touch again.

Suddenly he hears a knock on the door reluctantly he answers the door to find the love of his life on the other side giving her a deep kiss hugging Liv not wanting to release her.

Olivia said, " I was going to marry someone else but I couldn't so I threw his ring away because "I love you". My Mom said, " You should marry only for love and I want to marry you, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. She gives him a kiss he place the engagement ring on her finger sealing the deal now he was truly Hers.


End file.
